


Willingness to Understand, Willingness to Listen

by Scriberat



Series: Month of Mei 2020 [12]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen, i don't even know what to tag this bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Sinbad is deadset in his ways. Koumei explains their side.
Series: Month of Mei 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Willingness to Understand, Willingness to Listen

Koumei stood on the western side of the island and covered his mouth with his sleeve. He needed a chance to calm himself down from the discussions of the day. The entire situation was ludicrous! It was fine to come here to discuss the fate of the world, to try and reach an agreement for the good of every person alive.

And Sinbad decided to throw that away because of a conflation!

"I thought I would find you out here," Sinbad said from behind him. Koumei looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Do you want something?" he asked. Sinbad looked serious.

"I want to know why you took in Al Thamen."

"Do you want the true reason, or are you expecting to give you an evil grin and say that it's because we're all the same?" Koumei asked, raising an eyebrow. Sinbad laughed mirthlessly, clearly trying to act like what Koumei said was a joke, but Koumei's expression after killed that notion.

"And what is the true reason?"

"They gave us power when we needed it to end the wars. Do you even know our history?"

"No, I don't. But I hardly need to to know that your warmongering is detrimental."

Koumei regarded him. "There were once three kingdoms, Gai, Gou, and Kou. They warred with each other almost constantly. Our countries tore each other to shreds." And his heart was torn with them. "But we were given a chance. By using Al Thamen's power, we were able to unite our kingdoms and attain peace. We didn't know the extent of them back then, and now that we do, we can use them in turn. Do you understand?"

"No, I don't," Sinbad said.

"Barbarossa. He convinced you to use his power to create and save the first Sindria. Did you know he was connected with Al Thamen then?"

"I knew, but..."

"But not the full extent. We have a common enemy. Get over yourself and contact me when you're willing to place trust in others," Koumei said. He meandered from the spot, leaving Sinbad alone where he stood.


End file.
